


Found

by scamvnder



Category: AC3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: omg can you write a sequel to that "are we lost or do you know where we are" fic? it's amazing!!





	Found

You obeyed Connor’s instructions when you woke up the next morning. Finding Myriam had been easy, although you were wary of travelling to find her when you found out she lived further than the rest of the group, given what had happened last night. You weren’t looking to get lost again. However, that wariness melted away when you found her with her husband at Mile’s End, a small and quaint tavern you learned hosted their wedding reception. It turns out that Myriam had similar beginnings, and that the assassin has a history of saving people in the woods. 

She mentions him with a smile on her face, and gratitude in her voice, and it makes you wonder what kind of man Connor is, and when he’ll return. You’re eager to thank him for helping you last night, certain that you would have ended up injured or worse if he hadn’t discovered you. 

He doesn’t return for a few more weeks, much to your disappointment. Achilles isn’t eager to answer your questions, although you suspect he has the answers to them, and the rest of the homesteaders don’t seem to know much about his whereabouts other than that he’s gone frequently and for long periods at a time, and that the reason behind this is because he’s involved in the fighting. This worries you more than you thought it would, and you find yourself actively repressing those feelings. There’s no reason to get caught up in a man you know near nothing about, and haven’t seen in almost a month’s time. 

You’ve started to build yourself a life here. Achilles has been letting you stay with him in the Manor while Godfrey and Terry work on building you a house, and you’ve been fortunate enough to be working under doctor Lyle, determined to give back and repay for what these people have given you. 

Yet, that doesn’t seem to matter when you finally see him again. 

Connor is worse for wear, but you’re just relieved he’s alive. The tunic you saw him in all that time ago is stained with blood and dirt, and he walks with a slight limp. Whatever happened while he was away hadn’t been good to him, and it makes your chest ache to see him like this. 

“It does me good to see you again.” 

He speaks for the first time since you’d sat him down at the kitchen table. It makes you pause, washrag hovering just above his eyebrow where you had been gingerly cleaning the small laceration that sits there. You’re surprised your hand isn’t shaking, giving how close you’re standing to him. There’s something calming about being his presence, something that makes you feel safe. Maybe it’s because he saved you, but you suspect that it’s because of who he is. 

“I never thanked you for bringing me here…,” you begin to reply, gaze meeting his own as you lean back, setting the rag down. “I’ve had more of a life here than anywhere else, and that’s because of you…you did more for me than just help me find my way, so thank you.” 

Judging by the look on his face, Connor doesn’t get many ‘thank yous.’ He looks a little stunned, and unsure how to respond, but that doesn’t make you take it back. You meant every word of what you said to him, and you hope that he understands how genuine your feelings are. 

“I suppose you will not be getting lost in the woods again, then.” He chuckles, and you mirror it, shaking your head sheepishly. 

“Only if you’re there to rescue me.”


End file.
